The present invention relates to medical and surgical instruments, and more particularly to a stabilized aspiration biopsy needle assembly.
Aspiration biopsy needle assemblies are used in preoperative diagnostic procedures to obtain samples of body fluids and/or tissues for analysis as a means of locating and identifying cancerous and non-cancerous non-palpable lesions, for example. Such assemblies may be used in fine needle aspiration biopsy (FNAB) procedures or in soft tissue biopsy procedures. In accordance with existing practices, an introducing needle is inserted percutaneously into the body in the proximity of the target area and advanced to a target area or tissue. After the introducing needle has been properly positioned, its location is optimally confirmed by using X-ray, ultrasound, or other imaging methods. Then, an aspiration needle is advanced through the introducing needle to the target area. Generally, the aspiration needle is moved, in short strokes, in and out, to agitate the target area thereby releasing fluid samples or cellular material to be aspirated for testing. During such a procedure, the locator needle may be moved inadvertently out of the target tissue.
Thus, one problem with known procedures is that the distal end of the introducing needle may be moved out of alignment with the target tissue during agitation of the target area because no stabilization is provided for preventing withdrawal or deflection of the introducing needle completely out of the target area. Another disadvantage is that should it be desireable to re-advance the introducing needle back through the target area or lesion as in the placement of preoperative guides to direct the surgeon to the target area, it may be necessary to repeat the initial location procedures.
It would be desireable to have an aspiration biopsy needle assemble including an introducing needle which, once introduced into target tissue, will be maintained aligned with the target tissue even with movement of the needle assembly relative to the target tissue.